Checkers
by PenguinsForever
Summary: Percy desperately wishes the rest of the crew wouldn't consider him as the stupid one in the group - even his own girlfriend. So when Leo places a bet on Percy if he can win just a friendly game of checkers, will he finally prove himself? Did I forget to mention that the game is against Annabeth? Oh yeah, Percy's screwed and he knows it. -Minor mentions of sexual theme. PERCABETH.


**So I realized I hadn't done a Percabeth fic in like... I've never done Percabeth fic. So I decided to give this a shot. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters at all.**

* * *

They were at it again. Really, it was like watching a tennis match. Once Annabeth moved a piece, Piper would quickly move as well. Constantly. From black to red, black to red, black to red. Percy shook his head. _When the hell will this end?_

He turned to his right and saw Jason watching the game intently. Almost as much as him. Almost. The only reason why of course, was because the stupid dang Leo made a bet against Percy. The bet was that whoever won in this round, Percy had to play the winner. Why? Because of Percy's fat-ass mouth.

_"Seriously, Seaweed Brain? Don't you know anything?" Annabeth teased._

_"Of course I do!" Percy said back defiantly._

_"Remember that time when you and Annabeth had to go talk to Mr. D about one of the camp's issues, and Annabeth had to explain the _entire _thing again?" Jason laughed, "it's like you live in your own little bubble!"_

_"No... I just got distracted..." Percy muttered while looking down._

_Frank snorts. "Yeah... distracted looking at her ass. Seriously, you've got to know the timings for these kind of stuff." Everyone laughed - even Annabeth who Percy least expected would laugh at this kind of joke._

_"Well... I can pay attention. I can do something '_sophisticated_' for once. Just watch me."_

_Leo looks at him with a crazy grin on his face. Oh yeah. He was getting some money that night._

Percy groaned loudly. He never liked checkers. He thought it was a stupid game, really. And it was so _easy _too. He thought he was gonna finally beat Annabeth at something. But now that he looked at Piper and Annabeth going at it, he knew he was in a lot of damn trouble. Jason looked at him, as if knowing exactly what he was thinking. _Good luck_, he mouthed. But his smirk showed that he didn't really mean it. They both knew that with luck or not, Percy was gonna lose, and he would have to give Leo his one hundred dollars that they bet on. Oh yeah, he was _that_ desperate. He shouldn't have bet on that much money.

Piper was great at checkers, she really was, but even_ she_ knew that Annabeth was going to cream her. And cream she did, after about fifteen more minutes of heated playing. Percy swallowed hard. Great. Not only was he going to have to pay Leo one hundred dollars, he would have to lose against his _girlfriend._

Annabeth smirked at him and patted the space in front of her for him to sit down. "Ready to prove me wrong, Jackson?"

As nervous as he felt, he would _never _let himself show it. Especially not a game of _checkers. _"You bet, Chase."

"I'm gonna go write down a list of things I'm going to buy with my one hundred dollars," Leo said excitedly while getting up and quickly sitting back down with a sheet of paper and pen out. Great support I have, you know?

Now the entire Seven were watching. Percy Jackson - the hero who defeated the titans, and the hero who somehow managed to defeat the giants, will be publicly humiliated in front of his friend by losing to his _girlfriend. _Yep, his life was great. Eleven dreadful seconds went by. Twelve. Annabeth finally sighed, "You know..." her eyes soften, "we can stop this. I'm not going to put you through this if you don't want to."

Percy glared at her while everyone was laughing. Was she seriously talking to him like he was some baby? That was it. Somehow, Percy was going to win. He was sure of it. He had to beat Annabeth in her own game. At least... just once his life. "No. You're going down, Wise Girl," he smirked.

Annabeth smiled. It was a pitiful smile no doubt, but it was still a smile. "Fine then. Let's get started." And they did. Percy's dread immediately came back when Annabeth already took five red checker pieces in the past minute. Was he really that bad at this? When was the last time Percy had bothered to play checkers? Too far back for him to remember.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" She said politely.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure," Percy furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. In the next five minutes, the rest of the Seven hadn't even bothered to watch anymore. Except Leo. He was obviously enjoying Percy losing to such a stupid game so easily.

Something hit Percy. He remembered playing with his mother when he was younger with a deck of cards. He was almost worse at that than at checkers with Annabeth. He remembered he had lost for the sixth time that hour when his mother told him a secret to winning. Distractions. It worked perfectly on him then... would it work on Annabeth. That was tougher. Annabeth wasn't one to get distracted too easily. But then again... it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

It was when Annabeth asked him _again_ that round if he wanted to continue. He was now at only four red checker pieces. Percy decided to start distracting. He started making pitiful moves and would complain each time he did something wrong. Annabeth would start to glare at him and scold him for being such a baby. Percy inwardly smiled. He knew Annabeth's fatal flaw: pride. If Percy could make her angry, she would possibly lose her pride for a little while, and Percy could maybe even win.

Percy was on a roll. He got a majority of Annabeth's pieces. Each time she got frustrated and confused and... well, distracted. Percy smiled a kick-ass grin as his red piece jumped over Annabeth's last black piece. He couldn't believe it. How had he gotten so lucky? He thanked his father and the rest of the gods before turning to a mouth-dropped-open Leo and the rest of the equally shocked Seven.

"What now, Valdez?" He said while putting his hand out for the money.

Leo looked down with shame and reluctantly pulled out his wallet from his tool belt. He dropped the some bills in Percy's palm and walked away while mumbling colorful curses under his breath. Jason and Piper broke out of their reverie and followed him out, along with Hazel and Frank. Percy and Annabeth were now alone.

Annabeth's eyes were still wide open, and her mouth dropped. She was still staring at the Checker board. "Still doubt me?" He said cockily to Annabeth.

Annabeth looked up, as if just noticing him there and smiled. "Good job, Seaweed Brain. That was... an interesting strategy. You are smarter than you let on, you know?"

Percy looked down, pretending to count his money and act like he wasn't insanely happy at his girlfriend's comment. "Yeah, well, if there's money involved... it's a good motivation. 'Cause it's a great reward you know..." he trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

Apparently Annabeth did. She stood up and gave him a seductive grin. Oh-oh. Those are never good. Yet... Percy didn't know why he wanted more. "Now for you're reward..."

Then they were making out. In his bedroom. Percy groaned as Annabeth found the bottom of his shirt and was letting her palm skim his chest while slowly removing it.

Checkers could be really good sometimes.

* * *

**So what did you think? I honestly have no idea how I thought of this. I honestly don't have any inspiration for this one-shot. But I do hope you liked it.**

**Review please!**

**Till next time,**

**Penguin**


End file.
